


Chosen Ones

by MCM



Series: The Next Herald Mage [7]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCM/pseuds/MCM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tantris considers his situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen Ones

Kris could be a pompous ass. He expected too much to be granted to him simply for his good looks. He did not always see when others were in pain. Tantris loved him, and knew all of his shortcomings. 

It was not unheard of for a Companion to kill a Herald. Well, it was unheard of among Heralds, but the Companions heard. They knew how Gala killed Tylendel - a heartbreaking story, dark with the pain of her mistakes and the tragic weaknesses of the days before Vanyel's web - how Kylara killed Lavan, how Fortunea killed Jadus. Cymry was ever ready to kill Skif, should he, in a moment of crisis, fail to kill himself. Rolan had killed Nicolas for just long enough to Choose Amily, a strategy that had caused much amusement, and some concerns about Rolan's hubris. 

All Heralds lost their lives, from the moment of their Choosing. They were noble, heroic, and doomed, with only their Companions to comfort them. Tantris worried that, in their well-meaning way, the Companions killed Valdemar, too, a relentless meritocracy sucking its brightest children into the endless quest for internal security. Who was left to bring the kingdom to its knees when it did not deserve to go on? Valdemar's revolutionaries had all been bought, for thousands of years. The kingdom was awash with hot water heaters, while Haven's children begged for bread. 

If Kris had not been Chosen - a useless thought, Kris had to be Chosen or he would have gone mad - but if he had not been Chosen, he would have gone to the Collegium, and then perhaps the Guard, or to join one of the Queen's embassies. Iftel would have refused him. Vanyel's children made them nervous, like they weren't sure they shouldn't raise concerns about the legitimacy of Valdemar's royal line. Rethwellan would have found him charming, for his looks and his relationship to Selenay. Menmellith would have been overwhelmed by his illustrious presence. The Queen's business would have been at a standstill until they found a princess for him to marry or Selenay called him home. Hardorn would have killed him. Tantris hoped they still might. 

If Hardorn killed Kris, if would be because they didn't see his Gift, or didn't care. Tantris had seen Kris's Gift, and he did not imagine that Hardorn would not care. He had to hope for not seeing. He had difficulty imagining that as well. Perhaps if the weather was unusually stormy, and Kris took care to stand directly in front of things that had been struck by lightning, and were still burning. Tran had always been able to see Vanyel from miles away. Alessander's mages wouldn't need their message towers to know when Kris was within a day's ride of the city. It was polite of them to pretend. Tantris appreciated their tact. 

He didn't want Kris to die. Tantris wanted to keep Kris out of sight until he could smuggle him into Rethwellan and find a Vale. K'Treva, for preference, but any Vale would do. Kris's looks, and the information Sayvil had been induced to share with Tran and Rolan, would win him entrance. They would find him a teacher. The Tayledras were notoriously averse to being blown from their trees by untrained Mages. 

Tantris wrapped his thoughts in a bundle, and marked it The Plan. 

Then he turned his mind to the alternatives. He hoped it could be painless.


End file.
